Serie de Drabbles
by TheParkerPress
Summary: Conjunto de pequeños fics de las parejas. -Calenturas everywhere xDD- Creek, Bunny, Dip, Style.
1. Tristeza

**Título: **Colección de Drabbles

**Ranking: **T (+13)

**Parejas: **Creek, Bunny, Dip y Style.

**Advertencias: **Slash/yaoi, lenguaje, lime, orange (los dos últimos en próximas actualizaciones)

**Disclaimer: **South Park no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a los fabulosos Trey y Matt *-*

**Notas: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?! *intento fail de imitar a Andynsane*, siento haber dejado mi abandonado D,: es que vinieron los exámenes mensuales y…ustedes ya saben :,DD

Bueno, resulta que estaba revisando mis cuadernos y me topé con cuatro drabbles que escribí hace muuucho tiempo, por lo que leí cada Drabble representaba diferentes reacciones anímicas. Comencé con el Creek, que representaba la tristeza. Sinceramente, los que más me gustaron fue el Creek y el Style (el Style contiene mi primer lime BITCH PLEASE) (¿?)

Por lo que sigo leyendo [?] me inspiré en la canción _Zombie _de The Cranberriers, no tiene nada que ver con esto pero simplemente me inspiré :U

Bueno, comencemos pues xD

_[Este Drabble es irreal y grosero, el programa no me pertenece y por su contenido nadie lo debe leer]_

\\(._.)/

_Tristeza_

Tu expresión cambia a una de tristeza, con un deje de melancolía. Sientes una mezcla de sensaciones, esos difíciles de describir con palabras, pero lo único que se te viene a la mente es: decepción, porque todos se están mofando de ti. Piensas que eres un tipo inservible, que no hace nada productivo en este mundo…pero estás totalmente confundido, porque tú eres la persona más pura y adorable que él haya podido conocer.

Una gran capa de lágrimas se asoma por tus ojos, que no tienen porqué estar llorando, y, amenazan con salir. Tu temblor leve y tus tics aumentan más de lo acostumbrado, cierras tus ojos automáticamente. Definitivamente, no quieres que nadie te vea en ese estado.

Todos siguen mofándose, mientras él…él seguía parado allí, aguantando las incontenibles ganas de mostrarles el dedo medio a todos.

Esos hijos de puta…no saben lo que estás sintiendo en ese momento, por esa razón se burlan. Ni siquiera tienen una mínima idea de la clase de persona que eres.

Esa es la señal, para que el azabache se acerque…

De la nada sientes como un calor acogedor te cubre amistosamente, abres tus ojos en paulatinas pausas, y te encuentras con aquellos orbes negros azulados que desde siempre te parecían encantadores. Aunque tal vez no lo crean, él jura haber notado un brillo en tus magníficos ojos verde olivo. Esbozas una sonrisa levemente, mientras que un sonrojo se apodera de tus mejillas.

Sí, _él _te está abrazando. Y te promete, que nadie más te hará daño mientras tú estés con él…

~OOO~

Adasdfasfs ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció uwu? Lo edité un poco y eso, porque originalmente había incoherencias de un lado a otro y horrores ortográficos. Etto…no sé si esto contará como un "long-fic" sino como una serie de drabbles al azar. Sería de más decir que esto fue completamente _random _ya que no tengo ni puta idea de por qué todos se estaban burlando de Tweek (yo me odio por eso :,DD)

Bueno, saludos. Veré si luego transcribo los que siguen. Porque debería en estos momentos de estar repasando una canción :U y no sé porque no lo hago ;n;

_~TheParkerPress~_


	2. Decepción

Hola mis sensuales lectores ;V ya transcribí este sepsi capítulo. Adasdasfda, creo que me voy a demorar en actualizar "Searching My Destiny" ya que se me va a acabar el internet :,BB serán semanas duras para mí…

Cabe aclarar que escribí este drabble cuando estaba obsesionada con el programa "NatGEO" no sé si tengan ese programa en sus países pero yo paraba viendo ese canal, que se trataba de ciencias o esa cosa xDD lo que más me interesaba era el enigma del cubo Rubik :U, ese cubo de colores que siempre era difícil de resolver. ¿Lo conocen?

Weeeno, este es el Bunny, que representa la decepción :3

\\(._.)/

_2. Decepción_

Ahí estás, sentado en un rincón del establecimiento, mirando fijamente ese puto cubo Rubik. Cómo si el objeto dijera algo, lo miras con enfado, fulminándolo con la mirada. Expresas todo lo que sientes hacia el cubo, el odio, el desprecio, el enfado…

Se acerca paulatinamente hacia ti, cuidando de que su venida no te tome por sorpresa.

Toca tu hombro, volteas y tus ojos grises exponen una luz de esperanza al chocar con los míos, gris y celeste…formando un solo color a causa de la intensidad.

Decidió comenzar con la plática:

-Butters…

-H…hola Kenny…-interrumpes con timidez por temor a que él se enfade. _'Eres tan tierno…' _pensó, sabes que por nada en el mundo se molestaría contigo.

Se perdió en tu rostro, observando cada facción de tu perfecta fisonomía. Y, sin pensarlo, dijo todo lo que pensaba.

-Es normal que estés decepcionado de ti mismo, ¡Nadie puede armar un cubo Rubik!

Ríes tristemente, pero él estaba más que seguro que también hubo alegría en esa melodía encantadora.

-Tienes razón, Kenny…tienes razón…-contestaste, con tu dulce voz de vuelta pudo notar que te subió el ánimo.

Se alegró.

~OOO~

Mis putos feelings ;n; ahí lo dejé porque ya pasaba de 100 palabras :I sadsaf, esto también es random, ni una wea de saber por qué Butters quiere armar ese cubo xDD

¡saludos ;33!

_~TheParkerPress~_


	3. Odio

Aasfsaf, *revive* yeeees :,DD volvió mi sensual internet ewe

Aquí les traigo el otro drabble, que es el Dip, y representa el odio. *se larga a shorar gaymente*

Nnnkkj, bueno, espero que les guste. No me convenció a mí, ya que no salió como yo lo esperaba pero ñee :v

Aquí los dejo *muere*

\\(._.)/

_3. Odio_

Pudo ver como caías de las escaleras, dejando que un grito desgarrador saliera de tu boca. Definitivamente, esto no era el momento de mirar con atención como ibas a tu destino: el piso…pero no podía, por más que quisiera, no hizo nada.

Sólo contempló atónito como tus cabellos rubios volaban brevemente y como caías de espaldas. Cuando por fin pudo visualizar un futuro brillante junto a ti y sentirse un hombre nuevo esto pasaba. Tú caías y con él todas tus esperanzas.

Esto le dolía más a él que a ti.

Finalmente llegaste al suelo, y un golpe brusco resonó en el lugar. Gritó corriendo por los escalones, movió con rapidez y delicadeza tu cabeza para encontrarse con una gran mancha de sangre esparcirse por el suelo. Su piel se tornó más pálida, llegando a parecerse al papel.

Esperabas infinitamente por los pasillos del hospital. Hubiera preferido curarlo por sus propios medios, pero _noo_, él y su gran torpeza hacía que utilizara el método más absurdo a su opinión.

Daba leves golpes en el filo de la silla haciendo un nuevo ritmo, esperando que en cualquier momento-por más inesperado que sea-él salga de la sala con esa típica sonrisa que siempre tenía para el azabache, por cualquier circunstancia que estén pasando, Phillip siempre esbozaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Pero sabía que soñar era malo, ya que las últimas palabras que le dijo fueron dichas por otra persona. No, era imposible que haya sido su querido rubio el que haya mencionado eso.

"_Escúchame bien, tonto…sabía que en cualquier momento me llegarías a hacer esto. Después de todo, me hubiera gustado estar con otra persona que no seas tú"_

Cerró sus ojos tratando de canalizar su furia. Porque después de todo él había herido a Damien en donde más le dolía…su orgullo.

~OOO~

Poos, saludos (¿?) a.+ Adasda, esto ya no ser un drabble ;AA; los he fallado ;n;

Esto es random, les tengo que recordar, así que no me pregunten por qué razón pelearon ellos…digamos que…Damien engañó a Phillip con otra (?. Nope, no puedo imaginar eso ;uu;

Espero que les haya gustado. **(Yo ya haber avanzado cuatro capítulos de Killers, bueno, tres capítulos y medio para ser exactos xD, así que fanáticos locos del fanfic…eue)**

_~TheParkerPress~_


	4. Alegría

*comiendo galleta* Hola :v! Este es el último capítulo ;u; es el Style que representa la alegría! :'DD

Coño, quiero ir a la feria del libro ;-; *llora* putos exámenes.

Aasffa, bueno, este capítulo tiene-por así decirlo-algo de lime. Como es un drabble todo pasará tan rápido que no sé si llamarlo lime. Pero si ustedes quieren algo más que eso _cofcofcoflemmoncofcofcof_ sólo díganmelo que yo con gusto lo escribo! e/w/e

\\(._.)/

_4. Alegría_

Sonríes, demostrando toda la felicidad que hay en ti y, claro, como no, descargándolo a tu súper mejor amigo. No es que le moleste o algo así, lo contrario. Le encantaba, adora tu forma de ser, Stanley siempre pensó que eras único y que nadie se compararía contigo.

No podía evitar notar los carnosos labios que tienes. _Rayos. ¿Por qué es tan perfecto? _No lograba contenerse por tanto tiempo, _tenía _que conocer el sabor que el bermejo mantuvo durante tantos años.

Marsh se acerca, entreabriendo sus labios, podía ver perfectamente como tus pupilas se dilatan y un color carmín amenaza con aparecer. Agarra de forma delicada tus mejillas y, al fin, sella tus labios contra los tuyos. Moviéndolos de manera frenética, como si no quisiera separarse jamás. Jadeas ruborizado, eso solo logra que el azabache aumentara más el movimiento. Muerde tu labio inferior y tú, cedes la entrada a su lengua húmeda. Haciendo un baile un tanto peculiar.

Sacas el gorro de Marsh y por unos momentos juegas con sus negros cabellos enroscándolos con tus dedos. Aún besándose, sabía que ese pequeño detalle incrementaría la velocidad.

Efectivamente, funcionó. El azabache te echó a tu cama, separándose del beso por un instante, solo para mirarte durante unos pequeños segundos.

Antes de tener el mejor momento de su vida…

~OOO~

¿Qué mierda es esta cagada? ;-;

Les dije que iba a ser pésimo DD,: así que no se quejen.

Ah sí, si no respondí los reviews tal vez fue por el poco tiempo que tengo o por flojera (soy una perra). Pero créanme que estoy muy agradecida con lo que dicen, me hacen feliz :'3

Respecto a la pregunta de Coyote Smith. Sí, se me olvidó mi contraseña pero aún no la recuerdo. Verás, como soy pobre solo tengo internet por medio de USB y de vez en cuando se gasta. Cuando se me acaba el internet tengo que navegar por celular :U En la laptop me tienen recordada, pero no en el celular ya que me creé esta cuenta antes, solo para dejar reviews. No sé si me entiendas, sfasf, soy mala explicando :B

Nkjnkjnk, bueno, si no me entienden pregunten que yo respondo! Saludos.

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
